


The Cure

by firearms57



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feyre and Aelin brotp, aelins is at least, evangelinnne, poor baby, rhysands the man, wars over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firearms57/pseuds/firearms57
Summary: - Evangeline gripped Aelin's hand tightly as they walked towards the portal. It was huge, swirling and frothing with unchecked power, and a ripple of fear pushed through her. Aelin, with that remarkable sense of hers, seemed to notice and squeezed Evangeline's fingers."Don't worry," the Queen said in her soothing timbre. "I'm right here."The knot of fear eased. -Or:Evangeline was shot. Aelin searches for a cure.





	1. Are You More than You Seem?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any clunky sentences. I had part one a while back, and I decided to get round to part 2. Hopefully the months have taught me something, so maybe get around there :P  
> If you guys would like a continuation, please let me know! I'm more than willing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin sojourns. (Don't forget Evangeline!)

Evangeline gripped Aelin's hand tightly as they walked towards the portal.

It was huge, swirling and frothing with unchecked power, and a ripple of fear pushed through her. Aelin, with that remarkable sense of hers, seemed to notice and squeezed Evangeline's fingers.

"Don't worry," the Queen said in her soothing timbre. "I'm right here."

The knot of fear eased.

*

Aelin was pissed as hell.

Three days. Three _fucking_ days since the war with Erawan and Maeve and the gods' drama and _blablabla_.

They all needed to find hobbies that were less destructive than world domination. Feelings aside, the battle had gone _much_ smoother than anyone had predicted. Turned out, Aelin had a hell of a lot more magic than everyone had originally thought. Enough to burn the world to a crisp. It had bubbled to the surface in a fit of anger (no surprise there, really), and she'd wiped out damn near half the continent. It was a good thing, Gavriel had said, they'd been standing on the other half.

Too bad, though, that Aelin's power decided to make a cameo at the _end_ of the battle, after Maeve's armada had wiped out half of the Whitethorns' and blood slicked the once-green grass of the killing field. Too bad that it was after Evangeline had been stuck through by an arrow. It shouldn't have been a problem really; the blunt stone head wasn't sharp enough to get anywhere that would do real damage. But something strange had happened when they'd cut the shaft and pulled the head. The wound had not healed, not even when tended to by Rowan and Aelin both.

No one had known what to do when ebon decay began to creep up Evangeline's arm, replacing smooth, healthy flesh with rotting black. One sweat-soaked sleep later, and the rot had spread from the wound's mouth at the shoulder, all the way down to the bicep. Finally, after three days of pacing and yelling and running hands through hair, Rowan had pulled Aelin aside and mentioned a possible solution: a tale from when he was a boy, of another realm, one where Fae and human were separated by a wall of adamant and strange magics thrummed through the land.

Aelin, being Aelin, had ignored his warnings of danger and probable failure, and scoured the libraries endlessly. It had taken less than a day to find the book she was looking for: _The Walking Dead_. And there, at the bottom of a nameless page, written in swirling Wyrdmarks, was the key.

 _Prythian_ , the place was called. More specifically,  _Velaris_. How to get there exactly, she was not sure. That was something to worry about after the whole "making-it-through-the-portal" thing.

As they edged towards to the portal, Evangeline so close she was near stepping on Aelin's feet, it took only a glance at the limp, coal-black arm for the rage to return. Damn Maeve's archers for having such rutting good aim. Damn her magic for not working. Damn whatever strange substance had been on that arrow. She struggled to hide the irritation she knew would only further worry the girl. This particular habit, Rowan liked to call "negative-ruminations."

She could almost hear his scolding voice...

_You're doing it again, Aelin. Just breathe. And think about how irrational your line of thinking is._

"The rutting buzzard can go to hell," Aelin muttered.

The tightening grip around her hand made her aware that Evangeline was in fact still there.

"What did you say?" the girl asked.

"Um..." She struggled to find a suitably evasive answer. "Oh, look! A portal!" Aelin yanked suddenly on Evangeline's arm and stumbled, sending them hurtling forward into the blinding light.

*

She couldn't help but feel she was missing something.

The world was black, then stark-white. Vaguely, Aelin thought of the unadulterated white of the Stag's fur, of Terrasen, of peace... That was why she started when a plethora of blurred rainbow colors pierced the foamy calm. Consciousness brought about a pounding headache, and with it, the sound of voices.

"Should we shoot?"

A male.

A second said, "Not until the High Lord gets here."

"But our orders—"

"Were to wait for the High Lord's command," the second interrupted harshly. If Aelin hadn't felt as drunk as that one night as Dorian's, she might've told the bossy male just where he could shove his attitude. Blinking rapidly, she groaned and ran a hand through her snarled locks of hair and frowned at the dirt that smeared across her palm.

_And no bathtubs in sight._

"She's awake, sir!" the first male said, voice pitched high.

"I can see that, moron." Dripping sarcasm. 

A jolt went through her as she realized what her initial unease had been caused by. "Evangeline," she murmured under her breath.

"She's speaking!" The voice had far surpassed the bar of "male tenor," and Aelin thought perhaps he would've made an impressive opera soprano in another life.

"Yes, I can see that as well—"

Patience worn thin, Aelin glanced up sharply, pushed into a seated position, and said irritably, "Would you two shut up?"

They did so, promptly. But it didn't matter much, as the swell of gathered soldiers were parting around the hulking shape of a man in gleaming armor.

 _Fae_ , she corrected herself as his face came into view. Delicately pointed ears, a mane of golden hair framing a sharp jaw and emerald eyes.

Aelin found herself nodding vaguely as he assessed her in much the same way. "Not bad," she said. "Not bad at all." A tilt of the head as she squinted. "Though, you could do to lose a few inches on the hair. It makes your nose look wider than it actually is."

he Fae blinked. His lips tightened, but he took no notice of her comment.

She didn't like that.

"I am Tamlin," he said in a honey-dripping timbre. "The High Lord. And you are trespassing on my territory."

 _Don't trust him_.

The voice was fleeting, a brush against her ear, and she kept her face blank even as wary surprise curled in her breast. Instead, she gave him a sweet smile, refusing to give in, to even _stand up_ in front of the brute. "Oh, really?" she asked. "And just what _is_ this territory?"

He straightened, and it reminded her of a bird puffing its plumage during courtship. "The Spring Court," he said proudly.

" _Spring_?" Aelin snorted. "That's not very original, is it? I mean, you might as well name your sword _Wind-cleaver_ , or something equally as stupid."

Tamlin spluttered. "I am High Lord—"

 _He has the one you seek_.

"Of the Spring Court, I know." She waved a hand in front of her face. "Now," finally she stood, "If you'll excuse me, I do have somewhere else I need to be."

 _I'll be waiting,_ the tendril of dark touched her consciousness again. _I will protect her._

 _You'd better_ , Aelin growled back, even though she was positive the thought fell on empty ears.

It took much longer than she'd anticipated for Tamlin to come to his senses. Longer still for his sentries to process his command to "Seize her!"

Aelin took specific delight in fleeing a mob set on killing her, and only her. There was something so much more invigorating as opposed to other kinds of mobs. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the lone target, that she had to keep an eye over her shoulder for stray arrows, or maybe it was that the surprise on their faces was so much more pronounced when they were beaten.

With a wild grin, Aelin pivoted on her booted heel and let out a shrill laugh. The frontal line of men skidded confusedly at her abrupt halt, then seemed to come to the unanimous conclusion that they were fighting an idiot, and there was no reason to question good luck. As they approached, her grin only broadened, and some had the good sense to look nervous.

Her magic burst forth in a furious explosion. Fire licked at the edges of open forest, and a wall of solid flame hurtled towards the oncoming traffic. They didn't have time to scream before her crackling power met their flesh, scorching bone and peeling skin. She was in Fae form suddenly, sprinting back the way she'd come, through the chaotic rows of shrieking males and past a blur of golden hair and tanned skin.

"Get her!" Tamlin boomed, but Aelin only smiled wider.

*

Somewhere deep in the forest—that is, _deeper_ in the forest—an ashen-haired Fae male rested his aching everything in the safety of a tree. It had certainly been a pain to climb to even the lowest branch, what with his aching everything. The male ran a hand through his hair, scanned the horizon with onyx eyes.The jump to another world had been terribly painful, near fatal if his battered body was anything to judge by. Deep fatigue had settled in his bones, but he fought it desperately. Danger could be anywhere, and though his arms were limp, his heart sputtering to keep up with the amount of energy drawn—

Fenrys grunted as he leapt from the tree.

His Queen needed him.


	2. How Long Do I Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin meets someone interesting.

Aelin was pissed again.

The initial rush of outrunning a band of angry, terrified soldiers was gone. Impossible to retain any kind of good spirit if you’d been running nonstop for the better part of a day. Even harder if you were running through a forest.

She hissed a curse as she ran headlong into a branch. Cursed again when an arrow grazed the pointed tip of her ear.

“Damned archers,” she muttered, coaxing her weary legs to move faster.

Her breaths came in short, rasping pants, lungs burning, braid streaming. Going from knocked-unconscious to flat-out sprint was a stupid stunt, even for her, but to go from flat-out sprint to marathon-run was proof of how exhausted and addled she was.

The trees were a blur as she ran past, pine and oak and forever-budding dogwood. The animals had been scared off by the commotion behind, but the flora was still present. Purple jasmine flowers and little, yellow spuds that puffed and floated on the breeze. In another situation, she may have been lucid enough to call this place beautiful. But through current events, “fuckin’ madhouse” may have been a more apt description.

As the day wore on, Aelin noted that the trees had begun to thin. Her first reaction was to be grateful, for there were fewer roots and rocks to trip upon, but then common sense spoke up and she realized that less cover meant an easy target.

From behind came a shout. “Archers, ready!”

An arrow thunked into the bark of a tree beside her head.

Aelin whirled, cupped a hand to her mouth, and shouted back, “Definitely ready!” And then resumed running.

Perhaps sound carried better in these woods, and perhaps Tamlin’s soldiers possessed a pride easily-wounded, (or perhaps she’d finally tired, and she just wouldn’t admit it) for suddenly they were that much faster than her, breaking through the trees on white horses and bedecked in golden armor, plated scales running down the graceful lines of their legs and arms. How they had gotten into such assembly while she wasn’t looking, she’d never understand.

But her steps were slowing as nausea and dehydration set in, and panic, with his stubby little legs, was finally able to catch up to her mind and say,  _What the fuck are you gonna do now?“_

For the first time in a long while, Aelin Galathynius was prepared to give up, but then that shadowy little voice brushed her mind.

 _This way,_  it said, and this time something in it was distinctly female.

A mental tug had her stumbling eastwards, cutting a line directly across the soldiers’ path, a necessary risk if she was to have any hope of escape. Her body went into autopilot, brain shutting off, until all she could feel was that insistent pull and a little voice in her head saying, This way, this way.

Aelin’s mind woke up some time later, when she realized a miracle was occurring before her very eyes. Somehow, somehow, the voices were fading. A deep inhale had her suspicions confirmed. She couldn’t smell Tamlin anymore.

The trees had stopped thinning, but the land was remarkably different. The plants were thinner, longer, as if less accustomed to standing stiff against the wind or pulling nutrient from the sun, and more to creeping around the trunk of some greater life, drawing soul from that being instead.

The air was still and humid, thick with pollen and heavy as a blanket. Aelin was left with the feeling she could sweat as much as she liked and she’d never cool off.

The voice said, _Almost there. This way._

She found her steps slowing, mind clearing, and her gaze drifted across the small glade she’d stopped in. There, to the left, was a small cottage. Thatch on the roof, held together by something sticky and thick. Thin windows, tall and thin, like those on the castles back in the mountains of Doranelle. Immediately upon seeing it, Aelin struggled to turn around, fought the hold in her mind. She might be dead tired, but her instincts were still in tact. Something was very wrong with this place.

 _Calm down,_  the voice said, and…yes, that was definitely a female, an irritated, testy one at that.

” _Hell_ , no,“ Aelin said out loud. "You’re crazy.”

Irritation flickered again.

And then the door was opening, and a clean, brown-haired female was stepping outside. Her scent was strong even with the breeze so full of pollen and Spring-shit, something dark and writhing, like a feral beast shoved into a rusted-down cage, bars popping and straining and near ready to burst.

As the female stalked closer, green dress swishing behind her, Aelin took note of the pointed ears, the delicate tattoo trailing up her arm, and the angry cobalt eyes that now flashed at her. The female stopped right in front of her, perhaps an inch or two shorter than Aelin herself, but not intimidated in the slightest.

The first thing she said was (in a particularly crabby, old woman kind of way, if anyone was asking Aelin), “If you want to die, stay out here. If not, stop being an ass and follow me.”

With that, she pivoted on her heel and stomped back to the cottage. Aelin slipped inside before the door could slam shut.

Inside, it was a mess. No matter how disturbing the outside of the house was. The interior was…something. The floors and ceilings resembled hardwood, but they were pure, midnight black. And old. Ancient. No cobwebs, no spiders or creepy things hiding behind rotted boards, but it was cracked and had that musty book-smell of houses long ago abandoned. There were no connecting hallways, and Aelin thought that the whole place was a lot smaller than it appeared on the outside. The single room was lit with scanty furniture: an old chest (and with the chairs surrounding it, and its relatively flat top, she supposed it was passing as a table), a stuffed black dog curled on the purple throw-rug in the back, a bookcase, so low to the ground it might’ve been built for that hound, once well-aged (and somehow breathing), to go perusing through the stacks. And then there was the old loom, propped in the corner of the room beside a thin-cushioned stool, perfect and unmarked by dust, as if someone had used it just hours ago.

Overall, it was the works of a  _very_ creepy house.

Aelin turned to find the female assessing her with a frankness that had her bristling.

She glared right back.

The female let out something that might have been a snort and moved to get one of the chairs from its perch beside the chest. She brought it over, a nice healthy distance away, and flicked her fingers in a way that indicated Aelin should sit.

If she’d been at full strength, she might have laughed, turned the chair upside down and sat on the wrong side, just for the heck of it. But she wasn’t, and so she didn’t.

Her body sagged when she sat, fatigue hitting her with all the subtlety of a brick to the face. She hadn’t let it show, but even when she’d just woken up from unconsciousness she’d been tired. Dealing with fools like Tamlin made her head hurt on a good day, but with Evangeline so far gone, and without Rowan’s stoic support at her side…

She knuckled her eyes. “Damn…”

Soft footsteps had her looking up. The female had returned, a washcloth and bucket in hand.

“I know some things about healing,” she said.

It was an offer.

Aelin cocked her head. Then nodded.

The female set the bucket down and knelt beside her. She did not pick up the washcloth as Aelin expected. Instead, a gentle whisper in her mind —  _Let me in?_

Aelin glanced up sharply, found the female’s piercing eyes already waiting. Knowing. Aelin studied her for a moment, wary and intrigued at the same time. Open trust did not come easy.

But this female had helped her and obviously was aware that Tamlin was an idiot, and as far as she was concerned, that was reason enough to place some good will in a person.

So Aelin nodded and the voice turned into something thicker, more tangible, as it brushed up against a barrier in her mind she hadn’t been aware existed.

_You need to put this down._

Aelin wasn’t sure how, but she tried, and she found that this “wall” slid away as willingly as it slammed back up. The shadow in her head was gentle and feather-light, which she appreciated, given how startling even this small touch was. It wriggled deeper and deeper, like a little black worm, until it had reached the very core of her, a center of golden flame and burning heart. The worm felt out of place in there, and Aelin had to fight to keep from shoving it away entirely.

 _Relax_. A word on the edge of her consciousness.

The word was a command, an order, and it had her rising faster than she could measure. Stubborn refusal and rage bubbling to the surface, hot and angry and compulsory. A knife found its way into her hand and she took a step forward, even through the sub-reality of her own making.

 _Relax_. The word held a harder edge.

It was a struggle to remind herself that the danger was of her mind and not a noose poised about her neck.

She won, eventually, forcing tense muscles to relax and heart-rate to steady. The worm seemed to sigh, and then something deep and dark flowed into her being, a soothing darkness like she hadn’t felt since she was less than a babe, rocked to sleep in her mother’s womb. It filled her, full to bursting, sending dying embers into a burst of flame that popped and roared before settling into a steady beat.

Aelin opened her eyes with a quiet gasp.

The worm was gone, and —

“I feel… _good_ ,” she breathed. “Better than good.”

The female laughed quietly. “They always say that the first time.” Still kneeling on the floor, her stern gaze had softened considerably, into something friendly, if slightly concerned. “You’re alright, then?”

Aelin gave her an incredulous stare. “Did I not just say that?”

The female shook her head, a sly smile on her lips. “You did. I meant mentally.” Her smile halted, blue eyes darkening. “Tamlin can be a bit…”

“Of an ass?”

“Of an ass,” the female agreed.

Their voices died away, and suddenly without them, everything seemed unnaturally still. A glance out the reed-thin window confirmed that yes, the world chirped on outside, with a crescent moon hanging dubious in a purple sky.

“Moon’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the female murmured, and Aelin wondered if she was imagining that quiet hint of longing.

She debated the many possible tones to which she could answer that question before settling on, “Looks like a toenail clipping.”

A snort. “I suppose it does.”

Aelin studied the female, brown hair snagging halfway down her back, slender neck and nose, eyes deep and knowing as her own. All distraction to hide the strange broadness of her shoulders, the muscle that danced along her arms and legs, all unbecoming of a lady born to tittering and lash-fluttering.

_Sort of like…me?_

In the following moments, she contemplated the wisdom of her next decision.

“Aelin Galathynius,” she said abruptly, and the female turned to look at her. “That’s my name. I also happen to be queen of a kingdom you’ve never heard of.”

The female blinked, then nodded, as if this news was not particularly surprising. “I’m Feyre.” A pause. “Affiliated with a Court different than this.”

Aelin grinned. “Would never have guessed, what with how loyal you are to His Royal Pansy-ass.”

Feyre snorted and shifted on the floor into a cross-legged position. “Try dealing with him for nine months and let’s see how loyal you are.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I could entertain myself. It was kind of fun to see him spluttering like that.”

Feyre scratched her cheek. “You’ve got me beat for sheer will, I’ll give you that. Knocked unconscious only to wake up to Tamlin’s face.” She shook her head. “I’d have gone right back to sleep.”

Aelin laughed. “I was thinking about it.” As her gaze wandered the cottage’s strange contents, her thoughts returned to more pressing matters. “Where are we exactly.”

“Well…” Feyre hesitated.

Suspicion was her bane. Voice flat, Aelin said, “Tell me.”

A flash of temper. “I’d tell you if I knew,” she bit out. “This place isn’t exactly consistent.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes it’s here, and sometimes it’s…not.” She shrugged. “The previous owner was old, older than this land. She needed somewhere safe to stay, so she built this cottage. She made sure it was sufficiently hidden from the rest of the world. Took safety precautions.”

“Disappearing to somewhere you can’t find it isn’t very befitting of a safe-haven.”

Feyre brushed a fist down her jaw, a crease of worry appearing between her brows. “That’s not all it does.”

Aelin gave her a look.

“It also…might disappear while you’re in it.”

She blinked. “You mean we might be hurtling through space right now?”

“Possibly.”

Aelin looked out the window again. The moon was still there, wan and pale as ever. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Feyre said. “It —” She sighed the sigh of one too young to be so weary. She stood up and smoothed a wrinkle in her dress. “Do you know what a pocket realm is?”

Aelin swung back in her chair, arm hanging over the side. “No idea.”

“It’s…hard to explain. I…perhaps better if I show you.” Feyre paced in a circle, looking decidedly frazzled as she ran a hand through her hair. “I wish Rhysand was here,” she muttered. “Always the better teacher.” She stopped, took a breath, and turned back to Aelin. “This might be a bit startling.”

She snapped her fingers.

Aelin was not sure what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken liberties on the Weaver's cottage, but... So fun writing these two together!

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have taken liberties with the Weaver's cottage...


End file.
